The Brother, The Prince & The Lover: Harmonic Momentum's PoV
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Nanami Haruka is a composer for a group called STARISH consisting seven teenage boys. Before one of their practices, she was visited by two of her previous classmates. Silk Harmonics and Tempo Momentum are the best friends of Nanami Haruka. They always argue but willing to get along for Haruka's sake. The reason for their visit was to invite Haruka and STARISH to a special event.
1. Prologue

**Colette and Klaus: We're back!**

 **Colette: This time, the story will make more sense!**

 **Klaus: Maybe~**

 **Me: There's something wrong in my life.**

 **Additional note: The prologue has been edited. No complaints are allowed. : -P**

* * *

"Welcome to today's meeting!" an optimistic voice announced.

The lights turned on which revealed a room. A round table with treats was in the middle of the room. Around it were six chairs. Each chair has an occupant. On one of the walls was a large screen.

There was a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and gray eyes. Beside her was a boy who had similar characteristics as her, but had short black hair. From their appearance alone, you could tell that they were twins.

Next to him was a boy with blood red hair with white streaks and black eyes. Then there was a girl with silver hair and maroon eyes. Both of them had pale skin and had stoic expressions on their faces, yet the girl had a much softer one.

Next to her was a boy with blue green hair and blue eyes. Lastly, there was a girl with multi-colored hair and brown eyes.

It was the multi-colored girl who spoke.

The black-haired girl sighed, "Why are we here, Iste?" Iste grinned, "We are here to discuss a very important event."

"What event?" Her twin asked.

Iste turned to the blue green-haired boy and both of them grinned at each other.

"We are going to do something." the boy explained, "Something so amazing. That'll include all of our friends."

The black-haired girl's eyes widened, "Nier, you don't mean-" "Yes. When I mean all of our friends, I meant _your_ friends too."

The red-haired boy scoffed, "And how are you going to do that?"

Iste and Nier grinned. "That's the reason why you're all here." Iste stated. Nier nodded, "Yeah! We need a place, music and decorations." His smile grew, "Which is why we brought you here to tell you guys."

This time, the black-haired girl scoffed, "More like kidnapped."

The silver-haired girl was in thought, "Is there something wrong, Reina?" Nier asked.

"Maybe she's thinking how stupid and terrible this idea is." The black-haired boy said.

"I agree with Usicis." The red-haired boy commented, "My sister would never agree to this."

"Thank you, Guerre." Usicis turned to his twin, "Do you agree, sister?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, "You will address me as Rogetti and I agree, this idea will cause problems for us."

"But we're still going with the plan right?" Iste and Nier asked, ignoring the fact that half of the people in the room denied them.

"I think that's up to Reina's decision on the matter, Iste and Nier."

Everyone turned to Reina.

Iste and Nier were nervous while Rogetti, Guerre and Usicis were waiting patiently.

Reina raised her head, which gained their attention.

She smiled.

"Everyone. We have invitations to make."

* * *

 **I have edited the prologue because I have finalized my ideas for this tri-crossover.**

 **I apologize if this might confuse some readers.**

 **Please review.**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


	2. Harmonic Momentum

**StardragonElementalist: This story follows the point of view of my OCs for this anime.**

 **Tempo: Hello!**

 **Silk: ...Hi.**

 **StardragonElementalist: They are going to do the disclaimer for the day-and by _they,_ I meant Tempo because I know Silk doesn't want to do it.**

 **Silk: I have no time for this. *leaves***

 **StardragonElementalist: *sweatdrops* Okay then. Tempo! Do your thing!**

 **Tempo: StardragonElementalist does not own UtaPri, only her OCs and this story!**

* * *

On a bright and sunny day, the music group known as STARISH waits inside a music room for their composer, Nanami Haruka. The group consists of Otoya Ittoki, Masato Hijirikawa, Natsuki Shinomiya, Tokiya Ichinose, Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu and their newest member, Cecil Aijima.

The boys were starting to get tired of waiting. "Why are we here again?" Syo asked. Ren looked at him, "Little Lamb told us that there are visitors coming here who wants to talk to us." Syo groaned, "But why are they taking so long?"

"Maybe something came up?" Otoya said.

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened to reveal Nanami. "Sorry we're late." Nanami said. "It's fine." Masato told her, "But where are the visitors?"

She smiled nervously, "Well, you see-" her sentence was cut off when a black-haired boy came crashing through the window. His appearance scared the boys and moved back when he got up and held out a katana.

Then a black-haired girl version of the boy jumped through the window, who also held a katana, and clashed with the boy.

"What's happening?!" Syo yelled.

"I have no idea!" Otoya yelled back.

The boys and Nanami avoided and dodged the swords until Nanami yelled, "Stop!" 

**(A/N: I apologize if the description isn't good. It looked so much better when I visualized it in my head.)**

The boy and girl paused and dropped their weapons. The boy dusted himself up and the girl fixed her hair. Nanami sighed, "You know that I don't like it when you guys fight." "We know that's why we don't do it in front of you-Ow!" the boy yelled when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nanami, who are they?" Tokiya asked. "They are the visitors I was telling you about." she said. The two faced STARISH, "I am Tempo Momentum and this is my sister, Silk Harmonics." Tempo said.

"Wait." Cecil said, "If you two are siblings, why do you have different surnames?" "Our parents got divorced." Silk answered, plainly. She turned to the others, "Anyone else have any questions." Natsuki raised his hand. Silk faced him, "Yes?"

"Why were you two fighting with katanas?" he asked. "A small argument turned into a big one because a certain someone didn't agree with something I said." Tempo answered. Silk mumbled something and glared at Tempo who glared right back.

"Anyways…" Nanami started, "Tempo and Silk are here to invite us to a special occasion at their hometown." Her statement peaked their interest. "What special occasion?" Cecil asked. Nanami smiled **(A/N: *cough* Which the boys found cute *cough* Tempo: She couldn't help herself.)** and said, "It's called the-Um…"

"It's called the Castaneda Festival held in our hometown, Byrd." Silk finished for her. "We already told your principal and seniors about this and they allowed you to go." Tempo told them, "Although, your seniors told us that you are required to go whether you like it or not."

The members of STARISH sweatdropped.

"Why are we required to go to the festival?" Tokiya asked. "That's the great part! STARISH is going to perform during the festival!" Nanami exclaimed happily. This got them excited.

"Okay. Before we-" the sound of a ringing phone cut Silk off. She brought out a violet phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"What do you mean all the food and decorations are gone?!"

"Klaus ate all of the food _and_ decorations!"

Silk continued her phone conversation outside. The room was silent and everyone, except Tempo, were very confused.

He sighed and said, "I'll be the one to guide you on your trip to Byrd." He brought out eight envelopes and gave them to Nanami, "Here are the invitations and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When he went through the doorway, they could hear him say, "I just hope that Klaus hasn't eaten the stage." 

* * *

**StardragonElementalist: Klaus is my other OC who is a part of this tri-crossover.**

 **Tempo: He's in the BroCon part of this tri-crossover.**

 **StardragonElementalist: Expect very slow updates!**

 **Tempo: Please review!**


End file.
